


of warm hugs and chapped lips

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and freshly baked cookies, because i can't cook/bake for my life, i love soft boys, i want hot chocolate, it's domestic af, soft boys in winter, someone come over and bake with me, they're dating even tho it's not explicitly stated in the fic, winter time cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Minghao is cold. Mingyu is not. Minghao's lips are not chapped in the winter time. Mingyu's are. The two find a compromise.Also known as: soft boyfriends cuddling and sharing hot chocolate in the wintertime.





	of warm hugs and chapped lips

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really weird but I couldn't think of anything and not much happens in this fic anyways so is there really a need for a summary?

It’s cold. That’s the first thing that comes to Minghao’s mind as he steps out of the house. It’s not freezing, but oh boy, Minghao definitely could’ve put on an extra coat or something. Regardless, he’s already out of the house and is too lazy to go back inside to put on another layer. Besides, he wasn’t going far. Just around the corner really, so bracing himself for the wind, Minghao tucks his hands into his pocket, ducks his head down, and walks forwards.

Moving down the road, with his boots make a _crunching_ noise on the sidewalk, Minghao tries to dig his nose deeper into the scarf he was wearing. For some reason the boy was always _cold_. It didn’t matter how many layers he put on or how hot the house was, during the winter, Minghao would never be warm. He was fine during the summer – even during fall – it was just something about winter that made him cold. It didn’t make sense, but Minghao had yet to figure out why things worked out the way they did. Meaning, unfortunately, Minghao had to suck it up and deal with it. And honestly, you’d think he’d get used to it, with winter being a reoccurring thing every year, but nope. Minghao’s body seems to forget how to deal with the cold the minute spring hits – no such thing as acclimatization here it seems.

Finally reaching his destination, Minghao pushes the café door open with his elbow – too cold to even think about taking his already gloved hands out of his pocket. Opening the door just enough for him to slip in, Minghao dashes into the warmth and sigh happily. He’s still shivering, the cold air from outside chilling his body despite his escape from the outdoors, but the thought of a warm cup of tea is already dispelling the chills.

Raising his head to look around the café, Minghao immediately begins to walk towards the booth at the back of the café – away from the windows, just like he asked. Minghao usually likes to sit next to the window, he loves to watch the people outside, to see the cars drive past, and wonder what kind of story each person holds. Is the white car speeding through the streetlight late for something, or are they just an asshole? Is the woman walking a dog going for a walk, or taking the animal to the vet? Is the couple across the street friends, or actually dating? It was fun for Minghao, to watch the people go by and wonder about their stories. Minghao thinks it’s sort of cool, how you can walk past someone in the store and not give it a second thought – even though that person has lived a whole life you’ve never even thought about.

Then again, sometimes Minghao gets into his head a little too much. Always thinking about this and that, what could’ve happened and how things should’ve worked out. Sometimes it’s intriguing to think about, other times, Minghao gets a little too far into his mind and ends up dwelling on things he shouldn’t. But regardless, it’s how he sees the world, and it’s special in its own right.

“Hey,” Minghao greets the boy at the booth. He’s sitting facing away from the door, so he doesn’t see Minghao arrive. The boy jumps, startled, as Minghao slips into the seat across from him.

“Hi,” the man replies, drumming his fingers on the table. “You didn’t have to scare me like that though.”

“Your fault for not watching the door,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Plus, you’re just easy to scare.”

“I am not,” the man huffs, pouting in a way that was definitely not cute. Not even a little bit. Minghao looks away because it’s gross, not because he thinks it’s almost heart melting. Not at all. “Besides, you always say you like to sit facing the door, so I left it for you on purpose!”

“Meh,” Minghao huffs, looking down to the other male can’t see how his ears flush from his thoughtfulness. “Whatever floats your boat Mingyu.”

“Mean,” Mingyu’s pout increases. Minghao kicks his leg gently in retaliation. “Minghao! Your shoes are probably wet!” Mingyu groans, ducking his head under the table to check his pants. Minghao smiles softly, dropping it when Mingyu comes back up, and flags the waiter down instead.

“No need,” Mingyu leans forwards and grabs Minghao’s hand. “I already ordered.”

“You,” Minghao gives Mingyu a hard look, observing the other male’s handsome features as Mingyu squirms in the spot. “I better like it.”

“I mean, it won’t be as good as my cooking, but it’ll be good.”

“Shut up,” Minghao sighs. “You’re always going off about ‘oh I could cook this at home’ and ‘why should I pay to eat this when I can make it myself?’ There’s a difference between food you make and food that’s made for you.”

“Then _you_ should cook my something,” Mingyu grins. “There’s nothing personal about a restaurant making the food. _Love_ is the best ingredient after all.”

“You’re, that’s, so _gross_ ,” Minghao retches. Mingyu frowns. “Don’t get all cheesy on me, please. I can’t handle it.”

“You can’t handle it because you secretly like it and don’t want me to know,” Mingyu grins. He laughs a little when Minghao frowns. “Look, you’re blushing!” Mingyu reaches forwards and touches Minghao’s ears gingerly, the tips of which were turning redder by the second. “Adorable.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Minghao growls, leaning away from Mingyu’s teasing and crossing his arms over his chest. He was not cute, and his ears were definitely not something for Mingyu to play with (unless Mingyu was biting them – that, for some reason, Minghao enjoyed a little too much). Mingyu laughs at him, paying his warning no heed. He tugs Minghao forwards again, their hands still intertwined, and Minghao glares at him hotly allowing himself to lean across the table.

The rest of the meal goes by as usual. Mingyu had ordered food that Minghao liked, not that Minghao let him gloat over that. Soon enough, the food is gone and the conversation is pleasant. It’s been a while, unfortunately, with Mingyu going to school in the next town over and Minghao busy with school and his internship – the two haven’t had time to talk aside from the constant text messages and the video calls they could fit into their schedule. It sucked, it really did, but still, distance made the heart grow fonder – or something like that. Mostly, Minghao just felt happy that he could finally spend some time with Mingyu. And even though he didn’t say it outright, Mingyu knew. He always did.

“Ah, it’s cold,” Mingyu shivers as they exit the café. Minghao grumbles, bumping into his slightly. “Oh yeah,” Mingyu looks down slightly at the shivering boy beside him. “You’re always cold.” Minghao rolls his eyes, too cold to speak. That would require him to raise his head – and with half of his face mushed into the scarf around his neck, that’s not happening unless he’s screaming for help. Even then, maybe he’ll just accept fate. You don’t have to pay student debts when you’re dead after all.

“Come here,” Mingyu opens his arms. Minghao wrinkles his nose at the invitation, considering saying something snarky in response, only for Mingyu to roll his eyes and forcefully tug him into his embrace. The two shuffle down the street, the position – with Minghao practically tucked entirely under Mingyu’s arm – is awkward at best, but they make it work. It helps that there aren’t many people in the streets, that way Minghao doesn’t have to die of embarrassment if people look at them weirdly.

It is a bit warmer though, Minghao won’t lie (he just won’t tell Mingyu that). It’s always warmer with Mingyu around. The giant _radiated_ heat, and Minghao, for once, wasn’t afraid to cling to Mingyu’s side whenever he was cold. Just not in public. It’s unfortunate then, that Mingyu isn’t often around when Minghao is freezing. Though he comes back during winter break, he isn’t back for most of the winter – meaning Minghao is left to freeze his ass off.

“Come on, you’re about to die,” Mingyu pulls Minghao forwards, quickening their pace. “Are you wearing enough layers?”

Minghao makes a noise, speaking through the folds of his scarf. It’s unintelligible, but Mingyu nods anyways. “I should give you more of my sweaters then,” Mingyu grins, eyes twinkling. “So you’ll be warmer.”

“I don’t need your sweaters,” Minghao responds – though it’s more like a muffled groan.

“Then why are they always going missing when I come back?” Mingyu teases, to which Minghao has no response. Mingyu has good fashion sense, that Minghao will admit. It’s one of the only things the slender boy compliments him on actually, so Mingyu holds it dear to his heart. It’s not Minghao’s fault then, if Mingyu has nice clothes. Nice clothes that Minghao would look even better in. It’s only fair that he takes them, clothes need to look good on people – Minghao’s just giving them a job. Or so he says. Honestly, Mingyu would probably give him all the sweaters in the world if he just asked.

“Shut up,” Minghao says, teeth chattering. Mingyu gives him a concerned look, before reaching into the other boy’s pockets to take his keys out. Unlocking the door to Minghao’s house (one he shared with three other students), Mingyu immediately takes the shorter boy’s hands out and warms them with his own. After a while of defrosting, Minghao finally takes his jacket off before grabbing a fluffy blanket from the couch and throwing it over his shoulders. He walks into the kitchen, where Mingyu is making hot chocolate, and drinks in the domestic sight.

Before Mingyu went off to university, he had spent more time at Minghao’s place than his own. Although, back then, it had been at Minghao’s house, with his parents moving around upstairs. Now though, it’s a little different. The kitchen is more worn down, not as well kept. There’s students walking around upstairs instead of his parents, but the feel is still the same. No matter where they went, as long as it was Minghao and Mingyu, the warmth would always be there.

“I want mine with ice cream,” Minghao mumbles, moving forwards to back hug Mingyu. The taller man makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat, but Minghao pays it no mind. Instead, he drowns out the sound of Mingyu’s teasing (“look whose actually in a cuddling mood tonight”) by burrowing his cold nose deeper into Mingyu’s back.

“You’re already cold, why do you need ice cream?” Mingyu chides, even though he moves to grab the ice cream from the freezer.

“Hot chocolate tastes better with ice cream,” Minghao announces. “And ice cream is good no matter the weather outside. It’s the heart that counts.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Mingyu chuckles. Minghao mumbles something incomprehensible, so Mingyu shrugs and lets it go. He’d rather have a warm, cuddly Minghao anyways. Waiting for the hot chocolate to cool enough to move it, Mingyu turns around and fully embraces Minghao. The taller boy pulls the blankets tighter around Minghao’s shoulders and leans down to press a soft kiss onto his forehead.

“Ugh,” Minghao moves away, nose crinkling distastefully. “Your lips are chapped.”

“I ran out of lip balm,” Mingyu shrugs.

“You always do,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “I bet you lost it.”

“Did not,” Mingyu argues.

“Lies,” Minghao accuses. “You need to take better care of your lips Gyu – especially in the winter time when it’s all dry and cracky. Look at them,” Minghao pokes at the taller male’s lips. “I always make sure to wear lip balm.” Minghao purses his own lips, smacking them with a loud _pop_ to prove his point.

“Mmmm,” Mingyu hums. “Then you’re just going to have to moisturize my lips for me.”

“I’m not sharing my lip balm,” Minghao frowns. “It’s in my jacket anyways, I don’t want to go get it. It’s too far.”

“No worries,” Mingyu sings, causing Minghao to furrow his eyebrows. That tone meant that the other boy was scheming something. And whatever it was, Minghao wanted no part of it.

Before he could voice this opinion though, Mingyu swoops down and presses his lips against Minghao’s. Caught off guard, the shorter boy jolts a little, causing the blanket around his shoulders to fall to the floor. Shivering from the loss of warmth, Minghao pushes Mingyu’s chest away and reaches down to grab his fallen protection. Wrapping it back around his shoulders, Minghao gives Mingyu a scandalized look, lips pursing into a pout.

“See?” Mingyu says, totally ignoring the indignation on Minghao’s face. “All moisturized,” Mingyu smacks his lips.

“That was barely enough to transfer anything,” Minghao rolls his eyes, smacking Mingyu’s chest with his arm.

“Does that mean we should try again for longer?” Mingyu leans forwards, only for Minghao to push his head back.

“If you wanted to kiss me you could just ask,” Minghao says.

Mingyu whines, “that’s no fun though!”

“Hush,” rolling his eyes, Minghao hip bumps Mingyu. “Go grab the hot chocolate and we can curl up on the couch before my housemates get home.”

“Where are you going?” Mingyu calls as Minghao walks out of the kitchen. He grabs the hot chocolate and slowly follows the Chinese male, careful to not trip or stumble over anything (it’s happened before). Mingyu makes his way into the living room, setting the two mugs on the coffee table carefully. Minghao’s ice cream is almost fully melted into the chocolate, giving the liquid a creamier consistency. There’s still a little lump floating on the surface, and Mingyu pokes it with his finger.

“Did you wash your hands?” Minghao asks, causing Mingyu to jump. The boy turns around sheepishly, and Minghao is already rolling his eyes.

“Where did you go?” Mingyu inquires, sitting down on the couch. Minghao climbs up and settles down next to him, begrudgingly opening his blanket to allow Mingyu in. The taller boy wraps the fabric around both of them (though Minghao has to sit partly in his lap to make it work), before pressing a kiss to Minghao’s temple.

“To get this,” Minghao pulls out a container of lip balm. Pulling the cap off, Minghao poises it in front of Mingyu’s lips. “If you’re going to kiss me, I’d much rather do it if your lips are not chapped as fuck.”

“How romantic,” Mingyu rolls his eyes, but presses his lips together to allow Minghao to apply the lip balm. “Am I beautiful now?” Mingyu asks when Minghao finishes. He smacks his lips together dramatically a couple of times, causing Minghao to wrinkle his nose. Placing the lip balm on the table, Minghao leans over and gives Mingyu’s lips an inspection.

“Let me see,” Minghao announces, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s lips. He shifts closer, sharing Mingyu’s warmth as the taller male deepens the kiss, and Minghao enjoys the way their lips move together, slowly, but with a warmth that makes his toes curl and heart beat faster. Moving a way, Minghao takes a deep breath before shrugging. “Your lips are still pretty bad, but I guess this’ll just have to work for now.”

“Thanks,” Mingyu says dryly. “At least your lips feel nice.” Minghao laughs at that, a short, bright peal of laughter, and it makes Mingyu grin as well.

“Come on, might as while share my lip balm then,” Minghao leans forwards again for a chaste kiss.

“I thought you said that didn’t work,” Mingyu whispers against Minghao’s lips in between their kisses. His response is an eye roll and another kiss – harder this time, as if to shut him up. And well, as long as Minghao was there, giving him kisses, Mingyu wasn’t going to complain.

Besides, the hot chocolate afterwards was a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone come and have hot chocolate with me and help me bake cookies because I don't know how. TT^TT
> 
> Also exams are OVER. I'm so happy. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now but no promises because I am bad at keeping a schedule and I am bad at life in general. Apologies.
> 
> This is also not edited because I am lazy. Apologies once again. If anyone sees any mistakes feel free to point it out because knowing me. I'll probably never look at this again to edit it. Oops.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
